OS Le passé et le présent
by allylicity
Summary: Suite 17x08 : Meredith repense à ce que Deluca lui a dit et reprend son poste au Grey Sloan Memorial.


**OS Le passé et le présent (Grey's Anatomy)**

**Suite 17x08 : Meredith repense à ce que Deluca lui a dit et reprend son poste au Grey Sloan Memorial.**

**Mes chers lecteurs, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sur Grey's Anatomy.**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'en prépare un autre sur Link et Amelia.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Meredith souffla dans l'ascenseur l'amenant à l'étage de son service.

Une semaine après avoir réussi à garder sa licence de médecin, et après avoir vu Bailey, elle reprenait enfin du service.

Tant de chose venait de se passer en seulement quelques mois. Des choses bien mais aussi des choses qu'elle aurait voulu éviter de voir se produire.

Comme revoir le médecin qui avait tuer son mari ou encore, entendre sans cesse les mots de sa dernière conversation avec Andrew :

_**« Je ne suis pas ton partenaire. J'ai vu comme tu parlais de Derek. Tu n'aimais pas juste Derek, tu le respectais.**_

_**\- Tu ne peux pas comparer. Je te respecte.**_

_**\- Prends du temps Meredith, prend le temps nécessaire pour savoir si je dois faire partie de ta vie.**_ »

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas parler et Meredith n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre du recul par rapport à leur couple…enfin…s'ils en étaient encore un^^

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et son interne du jour, Schmitt, l'attendait déjà, des dossiers plein les bras et avec un air penaud, craintif.

« _Dr Grey, ravit d'être dans votre service et content que vous soyez de retour. Dr Grey je suis vraiment désolé du mal que je vous ai fait, je n'aurais pas dû, j…_

La jeune femme stoppa l'interne d'un signe de main et s'approcha doucement vers lui. Schmitt se dit que c'était la fin, avec tous les autres internes qui ne lui adressaient plus la parole, qu'il allait se faire virer. Meredith posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit, fait rare chez elle.

_\- Schmitt, arrêtez de vous lamenter sur cela. Vous avez fait votre travail, rien de plus. La fautive ici c'est moi, _le rassura-t-elle.

\- Schmitt regarda le docteur avec un air choqué. Meredith tapota les dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

_\- Maintenant, briefez-moi sur les patients. _

La jeune femme regarda les chambres s'étalant devant elle avant d'ajouter avec un sourire pudique et une appréhension dissimulée :

_\- C'est une belle journée pour sauver des vies. »_

* * *

La matinée s'était vite achevée. Meredith retrouva Amelia et Maggie à la cafétéria.

_« Alors sœurette, comme s'est passée cette première matinée ?!_ demanda Amelia Shepherd tout en dévorant un énorme taco.

_\- Bien, ça fait du bien de retravailler ici. De revoir un bloc opératoire et de tenir un scalpel. D'ailleurs, j'ai une chirurgie compliquée de programmée dans trois jours._

_\- Bailey a approuvé ?! _demanda Maggie, très surprise._ Je sais que tu en es capable c'est juste que je pensais que tu allais commencer par des cas de routine._

_\- Koracik ne m'a pas encore refusé la chir alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. De toute façon, peu importe tant que je peux opérer !_

Les « sœurs » rigolèrent.

_\- On n'a même pas encore fêté ta victoire. Oh je sais, on va faire une soirée ce weekend ! _s'exclama Amelia toute excitée.

_\- Ok…_ _tu sais que te voir si enthousiaste c'est très bizarre_ ! répondit Maggie.

Meredith sourit, puis ce qu'elle vit, ou plutôt, la personne qu'elle vit à sa droite fit baisser son sourire : Andrew discutait avec Jo en servant à manger. Lorsqu'il vit Meredith, son regard changea.

Une tristesse mêlée à de la colère s'y lisaient. Mer quant à elle, continua de contempler le bel italien tout en ressassant cette conversation très inconfortable dans sa tête. Puis Andrew tourna la tête et disparu dans un autre coin de la cafétéria.

Amelia et Maggie n'en avaient pas perdu une miette.

_\- Bon apparemment, vous n'avez pas encore éclaircit les choses tous les deux_, fit remarqué Amelia à Meredith.

_\- C'est compliqué Amelia. _

_\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, _lança Maggie très en colère envers Andrew. _Deluca t'a quand même reproché de ne pas tenir à lui autant qu'à Derek. Ce que je trouve gonflé ! Vous n'êtes pas mariés à ce que je sache !_

_\- Mag a pas tort, _ajouta Amelia. _Il n'a pas le droit de comparer votre histoire à celle que tu as vécu avec mon frère. Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur, présenter mon neveu et mes nièces, il devrait voir ça comme une grande preuve d'amour._

_\- Bon passons à un autre sujet_, coupa la chirurgienne._ Je ne veux pas gâcher mon premier jour de reprise. Et c'est d'accord pour la fête ce week-end. On n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de décompresser cette année. _

_\- Ouais ! _S'exclama Amelia, radieuse_. Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »_

Meredith sentit que ce petit rayon de soleil n'allait pas durer. Elle avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

* * *

La chirurgienne venait de finir une opération de routine lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Koracik lui demandant de passer dans son service.

_Comme s'il ne pouvait pas bouger son cul prétentieux ! _Se dit-elle, légèrement agacée.

Bien sûr, elle prit tout son temps pour venir jusqu'à lui.

« _Ravi de vous voir Dr Grey. Pas trop rouillée pour ce premier jour ?! _

_\- Je suis dans mon élément comme avant Tom. _

_\- J'ai vu votre prochaine grosse opération. Effectivement c'est du lourd. Je vous ai pris le meilleur interne qu'on a sous la main pour vous assister. Et puis, vu votre relation, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème !_

Koracik, tout sourire, jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Meredith qui se retourna vivement avant de se pétrifier.

_\- Dr Koracik, vous m'avez demandé_ ? Dit Andrew Deluca en essayant de garder son assurance face à la belle blonde.

_\- Vous allez assister le Dr Grey sur sa prochaine grosse opération dans deux jours. La fondation FOX compte sur vous ! Allez je vous laisse discuter, j'ai un patient à la mine._

Koracik les laissa tous les deux en plan. Andrew jeta un œil agacé à Meredith :

_\- C'est toi qui lui a donné cette idée ?_

_\- Pas du tout ! _se défendit la jeune femme. _Je viens de l'apprendre en même temps que toi._

_\- Je vais dire à Bailey que je refuse…_

_\- Ecoute, on peut quand même travailler ensemble ! Il s'agit de ta carrière et on est assez responsables pour passer outre nos problèmes._

Andrew se passa la main dans les cheveux et souffla.

_\- Ok. Je suis disponible en fin d'après-midi pour qu'on parle du cas._

_J- e t'envoie toutes les informations. A tout à l'heure. »_

Meredith quitta vite le service.

Elle était troublée de devoir coopérer avec lui alors que les choses étaient tendues entre eux. Mais il faudrait faire avec.

Sur ce, la jeune femme partit se préparer pour ses opérations de l'après-midi.

* * *

C'est avec l'esprit agacé que Meredith sortit de sa dernière opération. Les choses avaient failli mal tourné pour son dernier patient, mais avec beaucoup de patience et de sang-froid, elle avait surmonté les obstacles s'opposant à elle et son patient.

Elle gagna son bureau où Deluca l'attendait.

_« Tu en as mis du temps_, lança Andrew tout en regardant sur son ordinateur les documents envoyés par Meredith. _Un problème au bloc ?_

_\- Oui mais c'est réglé. Tu as eu le temps de regarder le cas ?_

_\- Oui et, te connaissant, cela devrait se faire sans problèmes majeurs. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que Jo opère à ma place ?_

Cette remarque fit rire jaune Meredith. Andrew fronça les sourcils.

_\- Quoi ?_

Tout ce qui trottait dans la tête de la jeune femme commençait à sortir.

_\- Il y a toujours des problèmes Andrew. Il y en aura toujours. Quand on croit qu'il n'y en a pas, que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, que tout se passe bien, c'est là que les problèmes arrivent. Sans prévenir. Et on ne peut pas se défiler._

Andrew leva une fois pour toute son nez de son ordi et se leva pour s'approcher de Mer.

_\- Ok… Tu parles de ton opération ou de nous ?_

_\- A ton avis ?! _explosa Meredith. _Tu sais, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce que tu m'as dit sous le porche le soir où j'ai récupérer ma licence. Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai trouvé incroyablement prétentieux de mettre notre histoire au même rang que celle que j'ai vécu avec Derek, le père de mes enfants !_

Andrew voulu répliquer mais Meredith le fit taire d'un signe de main, avant de poursuivre.

_\- C'est vrai je respectais Derek. Tu sais, nous avons eu beaucoup de problèmes pendant mon internat, mais Derek arrivait à faire passer ses patients avant tout le reste, au point de me laisser travailler avec lui, même pendant nos nombreuses et douloureuses ruptures. Et quand tu me parles de laisser Jo opérer à ta place, c'est là que je fais la différence entre lui et toi. Tu as beaucoup de talent, tu es un chirurgien remarquable Andrew. _

Meredith se rapprocha de l'interne et posa sa main sur son bras.

_\- J'aimerais toujours Derek. Mais je t'aime. Je ne pensais pas aimer à nouveau et pourtant c'est arrivé ! Quand tu as failli aller en prison, j'étais morte de peur espèce d'idiot ! Les enfants t'adorent, mes sœurs aussi. Une histoire d'amour, ça ne se construit pas du jour au lendemain et j'ai envie qu'on continu la nôtre. Et honnêtement_, _je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries de chamailleries ! Ma vie est assez mouvementée comme ça !_

_\- Il fallait que je te dise ce que je ressentais, _répondit Andrew d'une petite voix.

_\- Je le sais et tu as eu raison de le faire, mais tu n'as pas choisi la bonne manière de le dire. Maintenant c'est simple : soit tu me rejoins au bloc après demain, et ça voudra dire que tu es prêt à nous donner une chance, chose que je désire plus que tout, même si tu en doutes. Soit tu ne viens pas et cela voudra dire que tout est terminé. »_

Meredith choisi de partir de la pièce sans attendre la décision de Deluca. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu sortir tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle en avait dit plus qu'elle n'avait voulu mais maintenant, tout était dit.

* * *

(Deux jours plus tard)

Meredith se lavait les mains avant d'intégrer le bloc, l'air fébrile.

D'une part, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu le bel italien depuis leur dernière conversation. Ils s'étaient croisés, regardés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé de choses personnelles.

D'autre part parce que l'opération qui allait suivre était très délicate et le patient présenté un état assez instable ce matin.

Jo venait d'arriver et commencer à se laver les mains à côté d'elle.

_« Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de moi sur cette opération ?_

_\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour mon patient._

_\- Et puis une paire de mains de plus sera toujours utile._

Meredith se retourna si brusquement qu'elle mit de l'eau partout. Andrew rigola avant de lui sourire. Jo les regardait se sourire béatement et comprit qu'elle était de trop.

_\- Finalement, je crois que j'ai un patient qui m'attend aux urgences, mais bon si vous avez encore besoin de moi…_

_\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! _dire en cœur le couple sans se lâcher du regard.

Jo quitta la salle de préparation et Deluca commença à se désinfecter les mains, en silence.

_\- Tu es venu._

_\- Je viendrais toujours. »_

Le couple se regarda et se mit à se préparer en silence.

Il y aurait encore des disputes, des évènements joyeux ou dramatiques. Le passé ne serait jamais oublié.

Andrew et Meredith décidèrent d'un commun accord d'affronter tout cela ensemble.

Un amour ça se construit et ils en avaient maintenant conscience tous les deux. Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer et serait épique.


End file.
